


The Hard Stuff

by sarken



Category: Real News RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Tequila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel's philosophy on drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hard Stuff

The first shot is golden and painless, and it leaves Rachel shaking her head as she stares into the bottom of the glass. "This is too easy," she says, setting the glass aside. "Too easy and too much."

Keith's eyebrows rise from behind his glasses. The taste of tequila lingers behind his teeth, and the shot glass feels small and weighty in his hand, a reminder of how he failed her.

"It should burn a little," Rachel says, pushing her chair back, its unprotected feet scraping along the wooden floor. "It's gotta hurt a little when there's something at stake."


End file.
